


New Teacher

by ilwin



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilwin/pseuds/ilwin
Summary: A new history teacher comes to teach at Coal Hill School. Will Ian get a chance to know her better?
Kudos: 1





	New Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Louise (on tumblr) for beta-read.
> 
> Also lots of thanks to unwillingadventurer for answering patiently my questions about english schools and Ian and Barbara themselves.

”… and here is the staff room. Come in, I’ll introduce you to the others.“

The headmaster entered the room, where the teachers of Coal Hill School were gathered before the beginning of their classes. A dark-haired woman followed him and stopped a few steps from the door.

”This is our new colleague — Miss Barbara Wright.“ The headmaster addressed the teachers. “She is the new history teacher, so you don’t need to stand in for the history classes anymore.“

”Good morning,“ Barbara greeted them, trying not to show her current insecurity too much. Some of the teachers answered her, but then just went on with their previous actions as if the new teacher was something that happens too often to be thrilled about it.

”Now if you could excuse me,“ spoke the headmaster to Barbara. “I have some things to arrange right now, so I’ve got to go. Good luck,“ he said already in bit of a hurry. Barbara took a breath to ask one more question, but before she could speak, the headmaster was gone for his urgent matters.

With a sigh, she turned back to the room, where no one seemed to be paying attention to her anymore. She chose the closest teacher, the young-looking man sitting by the table and reading a book, and stepped closer.

”Excuse me, may I ask…?“

He raised his eyes from the book and looked at her in a friendly manner. “Sure. Any problem? Miss… Wright, was it?“

She nodded. “I was told I was going to take the class after Mrs. Lambert. I wanted to take a look there before I start tomorrow but unfortunately I forgot to ask where it is. Could you please tell me, Mr…?“ She made a pause to imply he could introduce himself as well.

”Oh.“ Only now the young teacher remembered his manners, stood up and held out his hand. “Chesterton. Ian Chesterton, I’m a science teacher. I can take you there, I was about to leave for my class anyway.“

”Nice to meet you, Mr. Chesterton,“ Barbara shook hands with him. “And thank you.“

”No problem,“ replied Ian as he lead the way out of the staff room, holding the doors for her as they were leaving.

”It’s nice that they finally found someone after Mrs. Lambert. It’s always hard to stand in some other’s classes,“ said Ian in light conversational tone, when they walked the corridors.

”It shouldn’t be so hard to stand in for history classes though, should it?“ replied Barbara seriously. Ian looked at her confused and she shrugged.

”Everyone should know something from history, Mr. Chesterton. At least from the history of their own country. I wouldn’t expect anything detailed, but to repeat some important events in the history of our country can’t do any harm, I believe. And that’s what we all should know, isn’t it?“

Ian wanted to answer that he was a science teacher and history wasn’t quite his field at first, but after Barbara’s serious speech he didn’t dare to. “Well, I believe that’s what they did…“ he replied indirectly. “I was spared from standing in the history classes.“

Barbara nodded shortly but didn’t say anything else and moment of silence followed. Ian thought of her quite serious reaction to his simple note about standing in and Barbara just watched the corridors of the school — her new work place — with interest.

”Is this your first school to teach at?“ Ian curiously broke the silence after a while.

“No, of course not. Do I look so young?“ Barbara laughed shortly as it was totally absurd that someone could think she was so young to be right out of school. “But my previous jobs were just temporary. I hope this one will be more permanent.“ She turned to him with a slight, polite smile. “And you, Mr. Chesterton?“

”I taught shortly at a few schools before coming to Coal Hill too,“ he answered and stopped, because they had reached the class that used to belong to Mrs. Lambert. “Here’s your class, Miss Wright. Good luck and if you ever need something, my class is just around the corner,“ he added helpfully and smiled. “Have a nice day.“

”Thank you,“ Barbara smiled too. “Have a nice day.“

\-----

Barbara was heading for her class when she heard a cheerful greeting. “Good morning, Miss Wright.“

She half turned to see the young science teacher joining her, with some books under his arm. “Good morning,“ she replied slowly.

“So?“ Ian smiled at her. “How do you like the school?“

”It’s hard to say, Mr. Chesterton, I’ve been here just for a week now,“ she replied and shrugged. “And every start is a little bit difficult.“ Then she looked at him curiously. “Do _you_ like the school, Mr. Chesterton?“

He glanced at her. “It’s definitely the best school I ever taught at. But it might as well be the fact that I've been here for a long time now,“ he answered with a little shrug. “Do you have some troubles then?“ he returned to her note about starting difficulties.

Barbara just waved her hand indifferently. “Coming in when the school year has already begun isn’t quite easy. And the kids surely liked the stand-ins better.“

“I bet they did,“ Ian laughed shortly and stopped as they reached his class. “Well then…“ he was about to leave to the room when the books in his hands caught Barbara’s eyes.

“Oh, Mr. Chesterton,“ Barbara stopped him. “Could you tell me, please… Do you have a school library here?“

”But of course we do,“ Ian raised the eyebrows. “Didn’t they tell you? It’s just next to the school club. Helen Ford is our great librarian. Do you hope to find something particular there?“

”I just wanted to see what books you can borrow so I know when the children can’t make any excuses,“ she replied and added. “I’m afraid I don’t know where the school club is though, could you…?“

“Oh, sorry, Miss Wright,“ Ian laughed at his own silliness. “I forgot you’re new here.“ He pointed in the direction they came. “Walk to the end of the corridor where you find the staff room and turn right, there is a school club and right next to it is the school library. If you would rather like me to take you there when we’re done…?“

Barbara refused politely with a wave of her hand. “That won’t be necessary, thank you, Mr. Chesterton,“ she said. “Have a nice day.“

”Any time,“ smiled Ian and nodded. “Have a nice day to you.“

\-----

A knock on the door tore Barbara from her work and when she lifted her head from the school papers, she saw Ian standing at the door. “Hello, Mr. Chesterton.“

”Hello,“ Ian stayed by the door. “I saw the light so I thought I would stop by to ask if you need anything.“

”I’m alright, thank you,“ smiled Barbara. “I like to work at the school, it’s better for my concentration. You surely noticed I’ve been staying here like that since I’ve started to work at the school.“

Ian made a slightly surprised look. “No, I didn’t.“ It was a lie. It was three weeks since Barbara started to teach at Coal Hill School, almost always staying late after classes to make preparation for the next day and other school work, and Ian, being curious about their new colleague, noticed every time she did that.

Barbara smiled. “So now you know,“ she said calmly and turned back to the papers, leaving Ian a little bit forgotten by the door.

He hesitated. “Ahem. I was wondering if you’d like a lift? I’m here by car and it’s getting dark this time of year, so maybe you’d rather go home in more comfort…?“

Barbara lifted her eyes from the papers again and shook her head. “No, thank you, I’ll walk as usual. I’m still not finished with the papers anyway.“

”Alright,“ said Ian slowly. “You live nearby the school then?“ he asked after a while, trying not to sound too intrusive.

”I do,“ nodded Barbara. “I was happy to get a job that is so close to my home, so I can get there on foot.“ She looked at Ian and pointed to the papers in front of her. “One more reason to work hard to hold this job in the future as well,“ she added and Ian cleared his throat, a little bit ashamed, understanding her words as a hint that he had disturbed her in her work for too long.

”Alright, I won’t keep you any longer. Good night, Miss Wright,“ he added, leaving Barbara to her work.

She looked after him for a while, wondering why he cared so much.

But it’s nice to meet someone friendly in a new place right at the beginning, she thought with a slight smile before she finally went on with her work.

\-----

There was no one in the staff room except Barbara, standing by the window and looking out of it when Ian walked in.

He didn’t expect anyone to be here at this time of the day and she looked rather pensive, so Ian hesitated shortly.

Then he slowly stepped closer. “Good morning, Miss Wright. Watching the kids?“ he asked because he couldn’t think of anything better at the moment. Some of the playing fields could be seen from this window and Ian himself sometimes watched the kids during their outdoor PE lessons.

Barbara started when he spoke and then turned around. “Ah, Mr. Chesterton. Good morning. No, I was just thinking…“

Ian smiled a bit and took a breath to go on, but Barbara suddenly sharply shook her head. “They didn’t know anything about Bonfire Night!“ she blurted out, rather annoyed.

“What?“ Ian raised his eyebrows, surprised.

“They didn’t know. I asked the class why there are fireworks on the 5th of November every year and they didn’t know. Well, except one girl, but otherwise they just didn’t know. But they should, they’re old enough to know about Guy Fawkes and not just the existence of the fireworks, aren’t they?“ she complained.

“Well…“ hesitated Ian. “It’s not such an important event after all, is it?“ He said in a conciliatory manner. “Children don’t know the things one thinks they should know all the time. But that’s why we’re here, right?“

Barbara sighed and looked at Ian with a touch of an apology in her eyes. “Yes. I got carried away a bit, didn’t I? I’m sorry.“

”That’s ok,“ smiled Ian amiably. Then he looked at her carefully. “Is that all? You look rather upset.“

She hesitated and then shrugged. “It’s just… it’s strange, isn’t it? We live and fight and struggle and then there’s nothing left. Unless you do something really big. And usually the bad things are remembered more than good ones.“ She looked at Ian with a sigh. “Anyway, no one remembers common people.“

Ian thought about it for a moment. Then he shook his head. “Common people are remembered too. By family, friends, colleagues… teachers are remembered by their students… No one ever really gets forgotten,“ he said seriously.

”Yes, but that’s only memory lasting for one life,“ she objected, looking discontentedly. “But when those people die…“

”They live in the stories and in everything they did during their life,“ said Ian. Hearing himself he thought it gave an impression of him being too pathetic and quickly tried to think out something better, but Barbara didn’t seem to be concerned with the way his words sounded out.

”Then what remains after our work? We just do a lot of talking all day long,“ she said rather sadly.

Ian couldn’t help but let out a short laugh, but put on a more serious face at once. “We’re showing the world to children. And I’m sure you do it great, Miss Wright,“ he added with a little comforting smile.

Barbara suddenly looked a bit alarmed as the addressing reminded her that she had been just discussing life with someone she had not known much longer than a month. “Oh, you must think I’m silly, Mr. Chesterton. Sorry about that,“ she smiled a bit herself. “I should rather go and do all that talking now,“ she added jokingly and nodded to him in greeting, leaving the staff room in her usual energetic walk.

I wouldn’t mind a lot of talking to you, Miss Wright, thought Ian when he was sitting down by one table to eat the snack as he originally planned. I certainly wouldn’t…

\-----

It was already dark outside and Barbara stopped writing her preparation for a moment. With a little sigh she looked away from the papers and thought of time passing by so fast.

Less than two months remained before the end of another year now, she thought. And before the new year comes — Christmas. If we could only skip that everybody-is-happy time of the year… At least for once. Or erase the memories…

A gentle knock on the door of her classroom disturbed her from her thoughts and a familiar voice greeted her cheerfully.

”Good afternoon, Miss Wright.“

Barbara turned to the door and smiled a bit. “I could set my watch by your Wednesday appearances, Mr. Chesterton,“ she said, a little bit tongue-in-cheek. “Good afternoon.“

Wednesday was the day of the week when Ian’s classes were ending the latest and he had become accustomed to stop by to greet Barbara before leaving the school.

”Really?“ Ian pretended to be surprised by her remark. “Must be just a funny coincidence,“ he waved away any intention on his side with light-hearted smile. “No… I just saw you’re still here so I wanted…“

“… to ask if I didn’t want a lift?“ finished Barbara instead of him with a laugh in her eyes.

Ian stopped, hesitating. “Well… yes. It’s dark outside and I’m here by car so…“ he fell silent under her amused look.

”Thank you, Mr. Chesterton, but I’m fine,“ she said, obviously trying to hold back her laughter. “I can go by foot as usual. A nice evening walk is a good way to clear your head after working all day at school,“ she stated and then looked at him searchingly. “Why do you even care for me so much?“ she asked without any irritation, just out of sheer curiosity.

”Well…“ Ian shrugged slowly. “You’re new here. I like getting to know new people. And as a new teacher you might need some help,“ he answered.

”I’ve been here for a month now, I’m not that new anymore,“ she replied with a little smile. “And offering a lift home is not a school thing,“ she pointed out gently.

”No, it’s not,“ nodded Ian slowly to it. “As I said — I like getting to know new people. And… you’re not like the other colleagues that I’ve met here so far,“ he added a bit reluctantly, worried it might end up sounding too flirty.

”Alright.“ Barbara nodded, but didn't react to his comment. “Thank you for your offer again, but I rather go on foot. And if you don’t mind I’d like to finish my preparation for tomorrow,“ she added - a subtle but unquestionable hint that he should go now.

”Ah, yes, sorry,“ said Ian quickly. “I won’t disturb you anymore. Good night.“

”Good night, Mr. Chesterton.“

In a slightly better mood, she slowly returned to her papers, not being aware of the tiny little smile that remained on her face even when she was deeply back in her work again.

\-----

Barbara entered the living room and her mother Joan raised her head, giving her a hearty smile. “Hello, dear. You stayed at school very long today.“

“Hi, mum.“ Barbara leaned down to kiss mother’s cheek lightly and sat in the armchair. “No, I went to the library to look up something for the school. Oooh, it’s nice and warm here,“ she added contentedly, as she just came from the cold and damp weather outside.

”Hmm…“ Joan frowned a bit. “I think you should spend more time with people, my dear. Not just in libraries and museums. I know you work hard to be a good teacher but you should be with the people that are alive as well, not just with the books and exhibits…“ It didn’t sound angry, rather kind of tiredly as it obviously wasn’t the first time they had such a conversation.

Barbara laughed. “Students are very much alive, you know.“

”Ah, yes of course, my dear.“ Joan laughed shortly too. “But I meant rather others of your age. Like…“

Barbara sighed slightly. “Ah, like the birthday party one of the teachers is organizing?“

Joan looked interested. “That’s lovely. When does it take place?“

”Mum, I’m not going to any birthday party,“ said Barbara calmly. “I hardly know the people there.“

“But that’s it. It’s a nice occasion to get to know them better,“ objected Joan.

Barbara shook her head. “Now you talk just like Mr. Chesterton, but…“

”Who?“ Joan interrupted her with an interest.

“A colleague.“ Barbara impatiently waved her mother’s curiosity away and went on. “I hardly know the woman whose birthday it is, I can’t just go to the birthday party of someone I don’t know,“ she explained patiently her point of view.

”But you got an invitation?“ Half asked, half reasoned her mother.

Barbara sighed again. “Yes, I did. Because that’s how it goes — everyone gets an invitation. It doesn’t mean I must go there, mum.“ Her tone revealed that there was no more questioning about this point because she had already made a definite decision about it.

”Well then.“ Barbara got up. “I still have lots of work to do for tomorrow.“

Joan watched her with a worried look. “Sometimes I’m afraid you work too much, Barbara.“

Her daughter smiled and kissed her on the cheek again. “It’s my work, mum. Don’t worry.“

Joan just heaved a sigh. “Don’t stay awake too late, dear.“

Barbara stopped at the door and gave her mother another smile. “I won’t. Good night.“

”Good night, Barbara.“

…

The staff room was almost empty and Barbara was heading to the closest seat when she noticed the science teacher, sitting by the table under the window, and walked to him.

”Good morning, Mr. Chesterton. May I?“ She pointed at the free seat by the table and Ian smiled, pleased to see her there.

”But of course! Good morning, Miss Wright. Have you got a pause now?“

Barbara sat down and put the books she had with her on the table. “I do. I went to the school library to borrow some books,“ she pointed at them. “Some nice books about ancient times Helen recommended to me. And they don’t have them in the public library, just imagine!“ She said with a serious disbelief in her voice.

”Well, lucky you, you found them in the humble Coal Hill School collection,“ said Ian, rather amused at her solemn face. “I told you our librarian is great,“ he noted cheerfully.

Barbara didn’t reply, her face expression clearly saying _How could I even expect some understanding from a science teacher_.

”How was the birthday party?“ she asked then, more to change the topic than out of a real interest, because she already heard something from Helen.

”Fun, as usual,“ answered Ian. “Pity you didn’t come, Miss Wright. I hoped you would show up there after all,“ he noted with a touch of disappointment in his voice.

Barbara shrugged. “I already told you before — I couldn’t go to the birthday party of someone who I hardly know.“

”You could have gotten to know her and everyone else better there,“ replied Ian and Barbara shook her head.

“You and my mother!“ she exclaimed with shaking her head and paused for a moment.

Then she looked at Ian with a fixed look. “I’m just trying to be a good teacher, because I finally want to stay at a school for more than just a year or two,“ she said slowly.

Ian raised his eyebrows uncomprehendingly, but before he could speak, Barbara went on. “Which means I spend more time in libraries and museums or at home reading books and preparing for school than I do going to parties.“

”I see,“ said Ian slowly, wondering why she had told him that. “I still hope you will come at least to the New Year’s party. John Barks holds it every year and it’s always nice and fun.“ Then he looked at his watch and began to stand up. “Sorry, I have to leave you now, starting a class in ten minutes. See you later.“

”See you,“ replied Barbara, remaining seated without a move for a moment. Why did I even try to excuse my absence at the silly party? She thought. What does it matter why I didn’t come to it?

But then she just shook away all questions and turned the attention to the books from the library to look at them closer.

\-----

Barbara stepped out of the museum, still rather deep in thoughts about fragments of the past that she had just been observing, when a familiar voice behind suddenly addressed her.

”Miss Wright!“

She turned back to see Ian Chesterton walking towards her. “Good afternoon, Miss Wright,“ he greeted cheerfully. “Have you been to the museum?“ he pointed to The Victoria and Albert Museum they were in front of.

”Good afternoon, Mr. Chesterton. What a surprise to meet you here,“ she said and nodded. “Yes, I needed some rest, this week at school was rather tough.“ She wanted to go on in the direction of the nearest public transport, but Ian stopped her.

”I’m here by car, may I offer you a lift?“

Barbara hesitated for a moment but then nodded slowly. “Alright, I’d be glad. Where…?“

”This way,“ replied Ian, pointing her in the opposite direction of where she had been headed, obviously happy that Barbara decided to take his offer this time. “Just a short way from here, by Hyde Park.“

For a moment they walked in silence, but then Barbara spoke.

”And what you were doing here?“ she asked in conversational tone.

”I went to The Science Museum,“ he answered and when Barbara looked at him rather surprised, he laughed shortly. “I know museums too, Miss Wright. Just not for the static objects… I like to see how things work.“

”But it’s history as well in many cases isn’t it?“ she objected. “The ways of transport that aren’t used anymore? Ancient ways of measuring the time? And others…“

Ian thought about it for a while. “Yes and no,“ he said then. “You can still see what they were used for. You could use them for that today as well. I mean… you could still measure time with hourglasses. But some old artefacts… You can guess what they were used for or they could be nice to look at but…“ Ian shrugged to imply that the meaning of historical objects of some sort was very uncertain in his eyes.

”Some of those things you say are _just_ artefacts could be scientific objects too, but we don’t know that,“ Barbara replied curtly. “And some old civilisations are said to be even more advanced in some ways than ours, so our devices would look primitive compared to theirs.“ She sounded offended.

Ian just smiled. “Didn’t help them very much, did it?“ he noted light-heartedly.

Barbara looked at him confused and he shrugged. “They hadn’t survived to our time even with their _probably more advanced_ technology, as you say,“ he explained, smiling.

”Who knows what caused their end, it could have been anything,“ said Barbara, still in a bit sulky tone.

”And I think it should stay there,“ replied Ian matter-of-factly. “We can do nothing about it anyway.“

Barbara slowly nodded, but didn’t say anything else and silence fell again.

Ian didn’t dare to speak again, because she suddenly looked very deep in her own thoughts and so they remained silent all the way to his car and also all the way until he stopped where Barbara had shown him to.

Do you care about something other than just history as well, Miss Wright? Thought Ian pensively when she disappeared in the house after she had thanked him for a lift and wished him a nice weekend. I wonder…

\-----

Barbara was just finishing her meal, when Ian entered the staff room. He noticed her and came closer.

”Enjoy your meal, Miss Wright,“ he said and stopped by the table. “May I join you?“

Barbara raised her eyes to him and nodded. “Sure. I’m nearly done with eating,“ she added.

”You don’t eat in the canteen?“ asked Ian curiously. “I thought I saw you there a few times…?“

Barbara finished her sandwich and slowly wiped her mouth with a napkin. “Sometimes. But there are usually too many people for my taste,“ she answered. “I prefer more peaceful places.“

”You’re right, it’s rather noisy there all the time.“ Ian laughed shortly.

Barbara cleared after her lunch and leaned in her chair. “It’s hard to find a quiet place anywhere this time of year,“ she remarked, half absently and Ian let out another short light-hearted laugh.

”Yes! These busy days before Christmas. But we can look forward to the holidays, festive atmosphere, happy Christmas days, can’t we?“ he noted cheerfully.

Barbara was silent for a moment and then she said rather quietly. “It isn’t always just happy days during Christmas.“

”Well of course not,“ smiled Ian, not noticing her sudden seriousness at first. “But generally it’s rather a joyful holiday, isn’t it?“

”Not for everyone,“ answered Barbara slowly and only now Ian realized her serious face and paused in surprise.

”What do you mean?“ he asked carefully then.

A few more colleagues entered the staff room, sitting down by the tables, some of them took out their lunch and others just started chatting together.

Ian already thought Barbara would never answer and wanted to say something to change the subject, when she finally raised her head and looked at him.

”My father died at Christmas. During the war,“ she said in a quiet but rather calm voice. “We were preparing for Christmas dinner when the telegram came, saying he was dead. I don’t even know what we did that Christmas after the message came. If we just stopped preparations, celebrating and everything. Mum never wanted to celebrate Christmas anymore again. We did after all, but it never was really a _merry_ Christmas since then.“ She finished and showed him a small, bitter smile. “And that’s it, Mr. Chesterton. Not such a joyful holiday for us.“

Ian embarrassedly cleared his throat. “Ahem. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bring up old pains to you.“

Barbara smiled slightly. “It’s alright. It’s a long time ago now.“ She paused and then asked, rather just politely than from an actual curiosity. “Your Christmases were always happy then?“

”Well… I guess so, yes,“ he answered, still feeling a bit bad about the unhappy part of Barbara’s past she had just shared with him. “Always enjoying time with the family and having some rest from school.“

”Maybe from teaching, but not from kids, when you have children,“ noted Barbara with a smile.

“I don’t have children,“ laughed Ian and shook his head. “Nor a wife.“

”Oh,“ Barbara looked surprised. „I thought when you said family you meant your wife and children. And…“ she paused and didn’t finish.

Ian raised his eyebrows. “And?“

Barbara shrugged. “You don’t look much like a bachelor,“ she said bashfully after a little moment. “I mean someone who lives alone. Or do you…“ She stopped, feeling being too nosy and shook her head. “I’m sorry, that’s none of my business, it was just all the Christmas talk,“ she apologized quickly. “Well…“ Ian shrugged with a wide smile. “You obviously don’t talk much with others except our librarian Helen, do you? Unless you hear at least twice a month from someone how odd it is that someone like me — at my age, employed and even with a car — still doesn’t have a wife and children and not even a steady girlfriend. As if that was everyone’s duty or something.“ He laughed and shrugged again.

”Hm,“ said Barbara pensively. “And you’re not even a woman,“ she sighed.

”What?“ Ian looked confused.

Barbara waved her hands in disgruntled gesture. “Well, it’s obvious, isn’t it? Everyone talks about emancipation, but when they see a woman they still ask — whose wife is she? Why is she not at home, preparing dinner for her husband and children? And when she’s older — that is older than 28 — and does not have a husband and family, it’s extremely inappropriate. Why did no one want her? What’s _wrong_ with her?“ Her speech wasn’t angry or outraged, just tired and somewhat disappointed. “You think occasional teasing from some of your colleagues because you are single is tiresome? Try to be a single woman, Mr. Chesterton,“ she finished calmly with a little sigh and looked away, falling silent.

Ian remained unable to speak for a moment, watching her in amazed surprise. Then he finally pulled himself together and spoke. “I don’t think there’s something wrong with a single woman.“

Barbara turned her eyes back on him and showed a small, tired smile, but said nothing.

Ian frowned a bit, having her speech on his mind. “Did some of the colleagues say something to you? About being single?“ he asked with a touch of unwitting knighthood in his voice, so Barbara had to smile.

”No,“ she shook her head, quickly hiding her smile under a more serious face. “No one did. They haven’t known me long enough I guess,“ she added before Ian could say anything else. “They surely expect I have a husband and children, since I already turned 30,“ she shrugged and then gave another smile. “One more reason for me not to go to the parties, Mr. Chesterton,“ she added and looking at her watches, she picked up her things. “I’m starting a lesson in a few minutes, if you would excuse me.“ She got up and Ian instinctively did the same.

”I appreciate you told it to me,“ he blurted out and Barbara stopped and looked at him a bit confused.

”Told you what?“

”Well… everything. I think…“ he hesitated for a moment, but then decided to speak. “I think you’re very extraordinary, Miss Wright.“

A gleam of surprise flashed on her face, but in the next moment she looked calm as usual. “Thank you, Mr. Chesterton,“ she said and smiled a bit. “But that’s just another word for ‘really odd’,“ she added, half serious, half joking, and before Ian could manage to object, she was gone.

Ian slowly sat down again, still watching the doors as if he expected that Barbara would come back, and tried to turn his attention back on the everyday events that still awaited him that day.

You’re not odd, Miss Wright. You’re extraordinary in the best way of the word’s meaning….

\-----

”We still need to do some shopping — I mean all the meat and food especially,“ noted Joan, when she came in the kitchen.

”Will aunt Cecelia come for a visit this year as well?“ Barbara asked from the kitchen units where she was preparing dinner.

“Of course she will.“ Mum went to check on the content of the fridge for the holidays. “Ah, yes and some wine… Could you arrange that, dear?“

“Yes, mum,“ replied Barbara and took out the plates. “The food is ready, come on.“

For a moment they ate in a silence, each of them lost in their own thoughts.

“There’s another party,“ said Barbara slowly after a while, still not sure if she should mention the event. “One of the older teachers has it every year by occasion of New Year’s and I got an invitation as well. But I’m not decided yet…“

“But that’s great, dear. You should go to the party for sure,“ replied Joan, obviously happy her daughter seemed to be inclined towards participation at some social event. “Among people of your age.“

Barbara couldn’t help but laugh shortly when she imagined some of the teachers. “Mum, half of the staff is nearly 50,“ she said with an amused smile.

Joan didn’t give up. “Well, the other half is younger then,“ she replied with dignity and then pointed to the table. “Let’s finish the meal,“ she said as if she wanted to avoid hearing her daughter’s arguments against going to the party.

Barbara paused to watch her mother for a moment before returning to her meal.

Mum… Even you think I miss something because I’m still not married and have no children, don’t you?

\-----

”Good afternoon, Miss Wright. Have you been to the museum again?“

Ian appeared beside here almost out of nowhere just when she left the V&A Museum.

” Yes, Mr. Chesterton, good afternoon. And you?“ she asked in return.

“I was. May I offer you a lift?“

Barbara hesitated at first but then shrugged. “Alright, the shopping still didn’t go well today, I’d rather go home now.“

”Shopping for the holidays?“ asked Ian in a conversational tone, leading the way to his car.

“Foodstuffs mainly, but I just couldn’t manage to get anything I needed,“ she sighed half absently.

“So you went to the museum to calm down,“ remarked Ian and Barbara shrugged slowly.

“Well…I think I already said before that I don’t like over-crowded places and the museum is always so calming and quiet…“

”Bit too much to be there too often,“ said Ian and with a wide gesture covered the town around them. “This is more important, because it’s here and now.“

Barbara looked at him. “Yes, but wouldn’t it be wonderful if we could look at history like this? Live?“ She sighed and shook her head. “When I look at the things in the museum I always think — this is something that some people actually used once. They used to have it in their hands daily, they touched it, they wore the clothes, someone made the tapestry, someone painted that picture… There are stories behind each thing there. Wouldn’t it be great if we could see some of it for ourselves?“ She turned her shining eyes to Ian and then stopped when she met his surprised look. Then she looked back on the road in front of her.

”And how easy it would be to teach the history,“ she finished. Then sighed and added sadly: “One can see the stories in the museum when watching the things. But not quite…“

”A time machine…“ said Ian thoughtfully. “Like in H.G. Well’s book? Only he travelled into the future…“ He gave a short doubtful chuckle. “Well, I believe in science, but this is just too much I think. Travel in time…“

”When Jules Verne wrote his books they just sounded as complete fantasy in his time. And most of them came to exist later,“ said Barbara seriously and Ian looked at her unable to speak, astonished from what he just heard — and already for a second time this afternoon — from the colleague who acted rather rationally all the time.

Barbara glanced at him and seeing his expression of sheer surprise, she just smiled. “Appearances can be deceptive, Mr. Chesterton. I don’t give out all my thoughts and wishes easily to everyone around me.“

”And… you read Jules Verne’s books?“ Ian finally found his voice and spoke.

”I studied literature as well,“ said Barbara evasively and turned her gaze ahead again.

None of them spoke again all the way to Ian’s car and all the way back; Barbara wondering again about upcoming Christmas and Ian still a bit surprised by her once again.

I’d like to know you more, Miss Wright, you’re really a very special person…

\-----

Barbara remained standing at the door of the living room, where the hosting teacher left her after letting her in. Few other teachers were already there, talking relaxed to each other, while a collection of current music played there.

She almost started to regret at once that she came here, when she noticed Helen and moved to her.

”Hi, Helen,“ she greeted her.

Helen smiled widely, pleased to see Barbara there. “Hello, Barbara, I’m glad you actually came!“ She gently directed her in the room next door. “Come on, let’s have some refreshments. So how was your Christmas?“

”Christmas isn’t my favourite time of the year.“ Barbara waved her hand indifferently and frankly added. “I’m rather looking forward to be back at school.“

Helen made a pensive face. “I’m sure you love your mother, but honestly not all children and parents are made to be together their whole lives… Actually no one is. Children are to leave their home when they grow up and you’re with your mother the whole year and for the whole of the holiday season as well… It must be very exhausting if you know what I mean. You should have some rest as well. And I mean both of you. Here, try this with salmon.“ Helen kept talking while picking some canapés from those prepared on the table and now offered one to Barbara.

”No thanks,“ Barbara declined and replied to Helen’s previous talk. “Living together with my mum has nothing to do with Christmas being my favourite or not. And I haven’t lived with my mum all the time,“ she said, while her eyes were wandering around without actual interest. “I lived alone in a small flat for some time. And I was in Spain for a holiday this year. Without my mum. But I can’t leave her alone,“ she turned back to Helen, who was still busy with helping herself to some fancy looking morsels. “She doesn’t have anyone else now.“

Helen looked at her thoughtfully. “I see. But children and parents aren’t to live together after children are grown up, that’s what I say,“ she insisted with resolution and certainty as the mother to two boys. Then she seemed to remember something and turned to Barbara with an apology. “If you’d excuse me now, dear, I forgot to tell Josh about the pictures. Relax, dear, it’s a party!“ she added cheerfully when she saw Barbara’s serious face, and then rushed away.

”Great,“ said Barbara to herself, feeling rather lost, but before she could think of what to do next, a familiar voice sounded next to her.

”Good evening, Miss Wright. I’m glad you decided to come after all.“

Ian stood beside her with a warm smile and Barbara unknowingly smiled more too, seeing him there. “Good evening, Mr. Chesterton. I’m not sure if I did well though, I feel rather lost here,“ she admitted a bit apologetically.

”The library is in the room next door, if you’d like to calm yourself a bit,“ Ian dared to tease her a little and Barbara let out a short laugh, already feeling slightly better.

”Thank you, I’ll keep that in mind,“ she smiled. “So… how was your Christmas, Mr. Chesterton?“ She asked, hoping to give an impression of this being normal party talk, unwittingly using the same question Helen asked her a moment ago.

”Quiet,“ answered Ian. “I look forward to be back at school again. And you?“ he asked half automatically, but when he remembered the events related to Christmas for her, he added quickly. “If you don’t mind me asking…“

”It was alright,“ Barbara smiled. “Some of the usual visits, a traditional meal, Christmas carols and other things… Just the usual Christmas in our family.“

”I’m glad to hear that,“ replied Ian genuinely and then pointed to the table with refreshments. “Mrs. Barks has prepared lots of delicious things again. Have you tried anything yet, Miss Wright?“

”I don’t feel like eating at the moment,“ she refused politely with a shake of her head. “But you could if you’d like to, Mr. Chesterton.“

“Or maybe you’d rather dance?“ Ian went on offering entertainment and pointed to the room next door. Another hit of that year just started to play and a few teachers went to dance to the music.

”Oh, no, I’d rather not.“ Barbara raised her hands in kind of a defensive gesture. “But I don’t want to prevent you from anything. If you’d like to dance, please do, there are lots of others to dance with…“ She noted calmly.

Ian smiled. “Yes, but I already danced with them before. I haven’t with you, Miss Wright, “ he added softly.

”Well, you haven’t missed out on anything,“ she laughed shortly and then paused a bit. “Please… call me Barbara,“ she said then. “I think there’s no need to be so formal anymore.“

Ian smiled widely so the dimples showed on his face. “The pleasure is all mine… Barbara,“ he pronounced her name with an obvious joy. “But only if you’ll call me Ian.“

”With pleasure,“ replied Barbara.

”We should drink to that,“ said Ian and took a glass of wine, implying with a little nod that Barbara should do the same.

”Alright… Ian,“ she said and took a glass of wine herself. “Cheers!“

“Cheers!“

They took a sip and slowly walked to the next room to sit down.

”So,“ spoke Ian when they made themselves comfortable in the armchairs. “It isn’t so bad going to some party, is it?“

”I’m still not so sure,“ answered Barbara rather light-heartedly. “But once I mentioned it at home, I just had to go unless I’d want to hear about it for all of next year,“ she said jokingly.

”It’s not very common for a teacher to be so much of a loner,“ remarked Ian and Barbara looked at him in surprise.

”But that’s just it, isn’t it? You’re with other people — even though they’re small — all day, so you want to calm down a bit when the work is done. How could anyone be with other people all the time without a moment of rest?“

Ian shrugged. “Well, there are a lot of people like that actually. But yes, everyone needs a break from time to time.“

Moment of silence followed where both of them just watched the dancing colleagues. Some of them were even the older ones and their dancing creations were rather funny sometimes.

”Did you always want to become a teacher?“ asked Barbara after a while.

”Well… I always wanted to know how the things work. All the books by Jules Verne I read as a boy, so full of fantastic science,“ he laughed shortly in memory of little boy Ian. “I think I imagined that I would be a great scientist when I grew up. Like Newton or Huxley. But that was a bit too much for me after all. So I became a science teacher instead. It’s a fine portion of adventure as well, trying to put some knowledge in their little heads,“ he tapped slightly on his forehead to illustrate his words and took a sip from his glass. "And you?“

Barbara looked away. "Well, once I wanted to be a sea captain and go search for treasures,“ she admitted slowly, but before Ian could say anything to that, she went on more firmly. “But then I rather wanted to _know_ things instead of hunting the treasures. To know how people lived. Why the world now looks like this, what’s behind all of it? To know things is better than to have things. And when you know something, the best thing you can do with it is to pass it on. So I became a teacher. A history teacher, because everything comes out of something in history. And it’s good to know history so we can do better in the future.“ Her eyes were set somewhere in the next room, but she wasn’t actually noticing anything from what was to be seen there. Engrossed in her thoughts she didn’t notice the look of amazement that Ian was giving her when listening to her speech.

For a while they didn’t speak or even move, but then in the next room another song started with rather loud first tones and they came to live and both of them as one took a sip of wine from their glasses.

”So…“ Ian broke the silence, in a more light-hearted voice again. “You have already spent half a year at our school, can you say if you like being there now?“

Barbara glanced at him and just watched him for a little moment as if she could find the answer on his face. Then she smiled and looked back in the room. “I think I do. Some children are quite a challenge, but it would be boring if they weren’t. I hope to stay there for longer.“

”So do I,“ agreed Ian at once and Barbara looked at him questioningly.

”What do you mean?“ she asked, but Ian just let out a little nervous chuckle and indifferently waved his hand in the direction of their dancing colleagues. “You’re sure you don’t want to dance after all?“

Barbara watched him searchingly for a moment more and then just shook her head and looked away. “I’d rather not,“ she said and then sighed thoughtfully. “I wonder what the new year will be like,“ she said. “This one was rather eventful… At least for me…“

”Well, let’s hope the next year will be better than the one that’s just ending,“ said Ian and raised the glass. “To a happy new year.“

“Happy New Year!“ nodded Barbara with a smile and clinked the glasses with Ian. “May it be a good one!“

”May it be a good one,“ repeated Ian and they had a drink to it together.

And the year 1963 was just about to begin.


End file.
